Valentina Vostok
Dr. Valentina Vostok, kurzzeitig auch als der sowjetische Firestorm bekannt, ist eine Schurkin aus der ersten Staffel der DC-Serie Legends of Tomorrow. Vostok ist eine sowjetische Wissenschaftlerin, die sich mit dem unsterblichen Vandal Savage verbündet hat, um eine Kopie der F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M.-Matrix herzustellen und so eine übermächtige, lebendige Waffe für Savage zu schaffen. Im Zuge ihrer Kooperation mit Savage wird sie aber zu einem Ziel der zeitreisenden Legenden, die sich vorgenommen haben, Savage zu stoppen. Sie wurde von Stephanie Corneliussen dargestellt. Biographie Vergangenheit Valentina wurde in der Sowjetunion geboren. Sie war Jahrgangsbeste im Physikstudium, ging dann aber von der Hochschule ab um dem Militär der Sowjetunion bei der Entwicklung neuer Waffen zu helfen. Sie geriet in Kontakt mit dem unsterblichen Vandal Savage, den sie fortan im Zuge des Projekts Svarog dabei unterstützte, eine Kopie der F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M.-Matrix herzustellen um eine sowjetische Version von Firestorm herzustellen. Darüberhinaus ist Vostok ein riesiger Ballett-Fan und hat eine eigene Privatloge im Bolschoi-Theater, wo sie keine einzige Aufführung verpasst. Konflikt mit den Legenden in ihrem Labor Vostoks Bündnis mit Savage lockt die zeitreisenden Legenden in das Jahr 1986, da diese sich vorgenommen haben, Savage zu stoppen. Sie nutzen Vostoks Vorliebe für die Oper aus, und planen, Vostok beim Ballett in ein Gespräch zu involvieren und herauszufinden, inwiefern sie über Savage Bescheid weiß. Grade als Vostok das Theater verlässt, tritt Ray Palmer an sie heran, wird von dieser aber eiskalt abgekanzelt. Vostok wendet sich von ihm ab und stolziert davon, woraufhin Ray und sein Teamkamerad Leonard Snart ihre Vorgehensweise ändern. Anstelle von Ray ist es nun Snart, der Vostok anspricht und aufgrund seiner schurkenhaften Art auch wesentlich besser bei ihr ankommt. Snart nutzt die Gelegenheit, um Vostok heimlich den Betriebsausweis zu stehlen und dadurch herauszufinden, wo Vostok die Waffe für Vandal Savage herstellt. thumb|left|250px|Vostok nimmt Snart als Geisel Die Legenden dringen nun in der Nacht bei Luskavic Labs ein, wo sie herausfinden, was wirklich hinter Svarog steckt. Bei dem Versuch, das Projekt zu sabotieren, beschließt Palmer, dass sie den Energiekern nicht deaktivieren können, ohne vorher Valentina gerettet zu haben. Es liegt daher an dem frustrierten Snart, Vostok davon abzuhalten, die Kernkammer zu betreten und muss sie dafür im Labor konfrontieren. Als Vostok Snart sieht, erkennt sie sofort, dass er ihr die Schlüsselkarte gestohlen haben muss. Snart warnt Vostok, dass sie für einen unsterblichen Irren arbeitet und will ihr das wahre Ziel von Projekt Svarog erklären, doch zu seiner Überraschung zückt Vostok eine Pistole, richtet sie auf seinen Kopf und offenbart, dass sie sich darüber sehr wohl im Klaren ist. Da sie erkannt hat, dass Snart mit Ray in Verbindung stehen muss, befiehlt sie, dass der Energiekern wieder hochgefahren wird und droht, ansonsten Snart zu erschießen. Ray Palmer, der den Kern gerade im Kontrollzentrum deaktiviert hat, ist nun gezwungen, den Kern wieder zu aktivieren - trotz Snarts Warnungen, dass Vostok ihn so oder so erschießen wird. Höhnisch lädt Vostok Ray ein, das Risiko einzugehen und behauptet ironisch, dass ja nur Snarts Leben auf dem Spiel steht. Nachdem Ray den Kern wieder hochgefahren hat, lässt Vostok auch Professor Stein in Gewahrsam nehmen, dem es dennoch gelungen ist, den wieder aktiven Kern aus der Kernkammer zu entwenden. Nachdem auch Stein überwältigt wurde, fragt Snart Vostok höhnisch, worauf sie noch wartet und ob sie etwa vergessen hat, wie eine Pistole funktioniert. Vostok antwortet, dass ihr Aufraggeber ihn und seine Freunde sehr gerne kennen lernen würde, doch Snart zischt amüsiert, dass sie darauf Acht geben soll, was sie sich wünscht. Im selben Moment stürmt der Rest der Legenden in das Labor und Vostok wird durch einen Angriff von Mick Rory in die Flucht geschlagen. Koshmar-Gulag Durch die Ankunft der von Oberst Arkadin angeführten Soldaten gelingt es Vostok, Rory, Stein und Ray zu überwältigen und gefangen zu nehmen, Snart kann jedoch mit dem Thermo-Kern entkommen. Als Arkadin dies bemängelt, entgegnet Vostok, dass es nicht wichtig ist, da sie zwar den Kern verloren haben, mit Martin Stein jedoch den Erfinder der F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M.-Matrix höchstselbst in ihren Fängen haben. Alle drei Gefangenen werden nun in das von Arkadin betriebene Koshmar-Gulag gebracht, wo Vostok ihre Forschungen durch die erzwungene Kooperation von Stein fertigstellen will. Da Stein die F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M.-Formel nicht offenbaren will, greift Vostok auf halluzinogene Drogen zurück, doch selbst jetzt erweist sich Stein als äußerst widerspenstig. Als es gerade wieder zu einem Streit zwischen Stein und Vostok kommt, betritt Vandal Savage selbst den Raum, woraufhin Vostok wortlos davontritt um die beiden alleine zu lassen. Da Stein weiterhin stur bleibt, versucht Vostok ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass seine Weigerung sinnlos ist. Sie zeigt ihm einen von vielen weiteren Thermo-Kernen, die sie gebaut hat und behauptet, dass Snarts Diebstahl ds einen Kerns keinen Unterschied macht. Sie behauptet gierig, so nah am Ziel zu sein und dass sie nur noch die Reaktion stabilisieren muss, um einen eigenen nuklearen Menschen geschaffen zu haben. Stein hinterfragt ihre Ziele und behauptet frustriert, dass ein nuklearer Angriff auf Amerika die nukleare Vernichtung beider Länder zur Folge hätte, doch Vostok zischt fahrig, dass sich ihr Land gestärkt aus der Asche erheben wird, da es nicht so schwach ist wie Amerika. Als Stein behauptet, dass Savage wohl kaum das Wohl der Sowjetunion zum Ziel hat und Vostok nur ausnutzt, schlägt sie ihm wütend ins Gesicht und warnt ihn, niemals Vandal Savage zu beleidigen. Da Vostok nach wie vor keine Erfolge erzielen konnte, lässt Savage alle drei Gefangenen in den Keller bringen und dann Rory und Ray vor Steins Augen von dem Oberst foltern. Dies erweist sich als effektiv genug, so dass Stein sich bereiterklärt, Vostok die Formel zu verraten, damit seine Freunde nicht weiter leiden müssen. Während Vostok und eine Eskorte Stein nun ins Labor bringen, wird die Gruppe von Sara angegriffen, die das Gulag mit dem Rest des Teams infiltriert hat. Sara kann zwei Soldaten töten, doch Vostok drängt Stein, weiterzulaufen und kann mit ihm das Labor erreichen. Stein versucht nun verzweifelt, Zeit zu schinden indem er Vostok von dem zukünftigen Zerfall der Sowjetunion und der Entwicklung einer korrupten Oligarchie in Russland berichtet, doch Vostok zischt, dass Stein ihr dabei helfen wird, die Geschichte zu ändern. Sowjetischer Firestorm Nachdem Stein die Formel fertiggestellt hat, zeigt sich Vostok begeistert, geht jedoch davon aus, dass Stein die Formel absichtlich abgefälscht hat. Sie erkennt aber schnell, dass sie sich in Stein getäuscht hat und dieser nicht nur der Erfinder, sondern auch ein Teil Firestorms ist. Frohlockend ruft Vostok, dass sie endlich das fehlende Glied gefunden hat und dass man lediglich mit Stein verschmelzen muss. Während Stein sie noch verzweifelt zu überzeugen versucht, dass man nur äußerst selten zwei kompatible Personen findet, die gemeinsam zu Firestorm werden können, und dass Firestorm ohne einen Splicer äußerst instabil ist, fasst Vostok bereits den Plan, mit Stein zu fusionieren um selbst Firestorm zu werden. Sie gibt nun Anweisungen, Stein in den Reaktorraum zu bringen und findet sich dort auch selbst ein. Stein wird zu ihr in die Kammer gesperrt, wo Vostok anküdigt dass es Zeit ist, zu verschmelzen. Entgeistert erinnert Stein sie an den Splicer, doch Vostok legt ihm den Arm auf die Schultern, wodurch die beiden tatsächlich fusionieren und Vostok zu Firestorm wird, während Stein lediglich als Stimme in ihrem Kopf verbleibt. Stein warnt Vostok, dass sie sie beide umbringen wird, wenn sie sich nicht bald wieder voneinander trennen, doch Vostok ist viel zu begeistert, dass ihr Traum des nuklearen Menschen in Erfüllung gegangen ist, um ihm Gehör zu schenken. Begeistert und ehrfürchtig tritt Vostok in den Innenhof, wo sich mittlerweile ein Gefängnisaufstand entwickelt hat. Machtbesessen beginnt sie, ihre neuen Kräfte zu testen und willkürlich Feuerbälle auf Gefangene abzufeuern. Als sich ihr Jefferson "Jax" Jackson, die andere Hälfte von Steins Firestorm, nähert um Stein zu befreien, schleudert sie auch ihn mit einem Feuerball zu Boden. Vom Boden aus versucht Jax, Stein in Vostoks Körper anzusprechen, doch Vostok ruft höhnisch, dass Stein Jax anfleht, dass er fliehen soll. Jax ruft wütend, dass er nicht mit Vostok sondern mit Stein redet, und dass dieser die Kontrolle übernehmen soll, da sein Verstand viel stärker ist als der Vostoks. Hasserfüllt will Vostok Jax nun mit ihren Kräften töten, doch dies wird von Stein verhindern, der es ihr verweigert, Jax anzugreifen. Darüber hinaus kann Stein die Fusion mit Vostok gewaltsam beenden, so dass er aus ihrem Körper katapultiert wird. Im selben Moment fordert die instabile Firestorm-Formel ihren Tribut, da Vostoks Körper alleine die gewaltige nukleare Kraft, die durch sie strömt, nicht länger speichern kann. Die instabile Vostok sinkt schreiend auf die Knie, als in ihrem Körper eine Kernschmlze abläuft. Wohl wissend, was sie erwartet, ergreifen die Legenden schnell in ihrem Zeitschiff die Flucht und entgehen so haarscharf dem Tod. Nur Momente später entlädt sich die nukleare Energie in Vostok in einer gewaltigen Explosion, die das gesamte Gulag vernichtet. Galerie VostokGehtAus.png|Vostok nach der Vorführung VostokTrifftSnart.png|Vostok trifft Leonard Snart VostokWurdeGetäuscht.png|Vostok erkennt, dass Snart sie getäuscht hat VostokPistole.png|Vostok bedroht Snart VostokBeruhigtOberst.png|Vostok spricht mit Arkadin VostokVerhörtStein.png|Vostok verhört Stein VostokZwingtStein.png|Vostok zwingt Stein zur Kooperation VostokLöstFormel.png|Vostok erkennt die Lösung VostokGreiftAn.png|Vostok greift an VostokWirdAufgehalten.png|Stein stoppt Vostok VostokKernschmelze.png|Vostok stirbt Navigation en:Valentina Vostok Kategorie:DC Comics-Schurke Kategorie:Arrowverse-Schurke Kategorie:Realverfilmungs-Schurke Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Wissenschaftler Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Psychisch krank Kategorie:Korrumpierender Einfluss Kategorie:Verschwörer Kategorie:Folterer Kategorie:Gnadenlos Kategorie:Geiselnehmer Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Biotechnologisches Wesen Kategorie:Tot